


Girl Meets Girl

by ChrysanthemumRose



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanthemumRose/pseuds/ChrysanthemumRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Riley's friendship develops into something more. I should point out I'm ignoring/setting this story before the Christmas episode because it ruins my ships. Also if you don't like offensive language please don't read the later chapters (if they ever get finished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A (strictly platonic) couple's shower

It was another morning waking up in her best friend Riley's bed. Maya admired the still sleeping girl beside her. 'She's so beautiful, I don't deserve to be in her bed,' she thinks as she moves to extract herself from her friend's sleeping embrace.

"Where you going?" Riley managed to get out, still mostly asleep.

"Shower, sleepyhead," Maya whispered back to her.

"Me too?" Riley asked in her cute sleep-groggy voice. 'Of course,' Maya thought, 'of course you can come with me, of course I always want you with me, I want to know every part of you, I love you.'

"Sure, but hurry." Maya jokingly said.

Maya collected her clothes and headed to the bathroom. She quickly stripped out of her nightshirt and panties. But she was surprised when the door opened and Riley came in.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Maya hissed at her.

"You said we could shower together. It's been so long since we've taken a bath together, I thought it would be nice."

"I thought you were too asleep to notice that," Maya sighed. "Okay, c'mon then." Riley pulled down her cute cartoon-character panties and pulled off her night shirt. The two beautiful girls got in the shower. Riley got the soap first and scrubbed herself then handed it behind her to Maya.

"Can you get my back?" she asked. "Sure," Maya said. She scrubbed Riley's back and made sure not to linger on her ass or try to touch her kitty even though she so desperately wanted to. Then she soaped herself and they shampooed each other's hair. Then it was over and it was time to dry off and come back to reality.

"I'm really glad we're this close, I don't know what I'd do without you," Riley said as they dried themselves.

'What would she think if she knew I wanted us to be closer than this, closer than platonic shower- and bed-sharing? Would she hate me? No, she'd be _understanding_ and sickeningly _nice_ , just like with everything,' Maya thought but she said, "I don't know what you'd do without me either."

It was time to leave for school(if they wanted to be there early) so they got dressed, stopped in at the kitchen long enough to take some breakfast and say goodbye to Riley's parents. On the walk toward school Riley said, "I've never understood why you started dyeing your hair, it looks good naturally."

"Okay, if you want it natural I'll stop dyeing it."

"No," Riley said thinking she'd been rude, "you don't have to just-"

"Riley, if you don't like it I'll stop doing it, simple as that. You should have told me sooner."


	2. A confession, playtime, and boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya shows her true feelings and sees how far she can go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reference in this chapter to something that was going to be this second chapter but it got made it's own story because it didn't make any sense being in here. Hope you guys like this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Sitting in class Riley was staring at Lucas and Maya was sulking on her desk and watching Riley. ‘Why can’t she look at me like that? That twinkle in her eyes. I wonder what she’s thinking. Does she even know the sorts of things she’s supposed to want to do with him?’

“Okay, class, what do we know about Native Americans?” Mr. Matthews asked the class.

“They were, and still are, dirty savages,” Lucas said with his manly cool-guy voice, a voice that moistens the panties of every girl within a hundred feet of him.

“Now, Lucas, that answer may be technically correct(the best kind of correct) but it’s not the politically correct answer I’m supposed to look for,” Mr. Matthews corrected his un-PC student.

“Ah, he tells unpopular truth, what a guy,” Riley sighed. ‘Can she swoon over this asshole any harder? Can he be anymore perfect?’

“Farkle, give me something,” Mr. Matthews said.

“Native Americans. Migrated over more than ten thousand years ago, some built sand pictures, some built jungle pyramids, most of them got ravaged by plague soon before colonists arrived then when colonists got here the Natives were fought against and eventually put on reservations because they were Stone Age savages, most groups of them hadn’t even mastered animal husbandry. Now they mostly sit around drinking and beating their kids,” Farkle rattled off in that ridiculous way he does.

“Good enough,” Mr. Matthews said, sounding dejected, “here everybody, have some worksheets.”

XXXXX

At lunch Farkle asked Lucas, “Did you hear about Missy Bradford?”

“That slut they found with a hole in her chest? Yeah, it was hilarious,” Lucas replied.

XXXXX

That night Maya was sleeping at Riley’s apartment again. She loved sleeping in Riley’s bed, it was the closest she could easily be to the girl she loved. So after making preparations for bed they climbed into bed together and snuggled up close because they are good friends. But of course Riley wanted to make pillow-talk and not the kind of pillow-talk Maya wanted to hear. Riley wanted to talk about Lucas.

“He’s so handsome and mature. I wish I was his girlfriend, th-,” Riley would have gone on and on if Maya didn’t interrupt her.

“Do you even know the kind of stuff he’d want you to do if you were his ‘girlfriend’?” Maya pointedly asked, already sure of the answer.

“Well, if I was Lucas’ girlfriend,” Riley began speaking dreamily, “we’d do fun romantic things together, and he’d take me places, and we’d kiss and he’d serenade me and-,” again Maya is being a jealous interrupting bitch.

“Yes, but why would he do such romantic things? What is his goal? Where would he be going with all this?”

“I don’t know, where are you going with this?” Riley asked, confused and scared that her friend might know something she didn’t.

“Have they really kept you this naïve?” Even though her friend had made it plenty clear she didn’t know anything about anything. She flipped the blanket off of them and got on top of Riley, straddling her. “Here, I’ll show you the sorts of things guys want to do,” Maya said authoritatively. She leaned down and gave Riley a deep passionate kiss.

“Maya, I’m not sure we should do this,” Riley said when her mouth was finally free. She wasn’t sure but she thought that girls weren’t supposed to kiss like this.

“Shhh,” Maya shushed her and went in for another long kiss. While she distracted Riley’s mouth she carefully edged her nightshirt up, up past her Disney Princess panties, all the way up until her cute little titties were exposed. Maya basked in the glory of that beautiful body, her perfect skin, her boobs that were really starting to grow.

“Maya, what are you doing?” Riley asked, a little worried because she didn’t know what was happening but excited too because it felt good to be kissed like this and see Maya looking at her with unrestrained hunger in her eyes.

“See, that’s the thing, you just have to trust me. A guy’s not going to tell you what he’s going to do, he’s going to dive in and do it. So, do you trust me?" Maya asked, worried she might have gone too far and scared her. Her greatest fear was that she'd mess up and Riley would push her away and push her out of her life.

"Yes, Maya, I trust you," Riley said looking up into her friends eyes.

Now that she had the okay Maya could go as far as she wanted. But she wanted to take it slow, make sure Riley was comfortable. Tonight was all about Riley, about teaching her and making her feel good.

After giving Riley a last quick peck Maya moved down to her chest. She licked and sucked one of Riley’s nipples and used her hand to squeeze and massage her other tiny tit. “These are, or will be, your tits,” Maya informed her friend.

“I know tha-,” Riley just can’t finish a sentence around here.

“And it feels good when I play with your nipples like this.”

“I can  _feel_ that," Riley sighed. Maya kissed Riley softly to keep her calm and quiet while she slipped her hand into Riley's panties. Maya traced along the outside of Riley's slit. She gently probed the inside of it. It was nice and warm and moist and inviting. Maya wanted to kiss her friend's kitty, she wanted to lick it and taste it but she didn't think Riley was ready for that, she'd leave it for later. She found and softly rubbed Riley's little clitty. That got a cute little moan out of Riley.

"That is your clit and it feels really good when it's rubbed," Maya explained. She decided to stop there, she didn't want to go too far. She got off of Riley and laid down next to her. Riley cuddled up close to Maya.

"I love you, Maya," Riley said dreamily, meaning it a new different way than she ever had before.

"And I love you, Riles," Maya said meaning it the same way she always had but she could never express before.

"But, Maya, does this mean I'm a lesbian? I mean, I let you do this stuff with me. Does that-" Riley tried to pour out all her confusion.

"Do you want to do this kind of stuff with Lucas?" Maya asked. Riley just nodded into her side. "Then you're fine, lots of girls play around with each other because it's easier and safer than being with boys."

"But what about you, Maya? Are you a lesbian?" Riley was still so confused about what had happened.

"No, I don't think so. I've never looked at another girl how I look at you. I only have eyes for you, Riley," Maya reassured her. "I think I have an idea to help you with Lucas. But you might not like it and we'll have to bring somebody else in to make it work."

"You want to help me with Lucas," Riley was surprised Maya would help her rival.

"I want to do what will make you happy and I know Lucas will make you happy," Maya said. So until they both fell asleep they talked and planned and made a scheme they were sure would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter got saucy. I have a sort of outline of what I want each chapter to be but I'm still making up justifications for why things are happening.


End file.
